


Skin to bone, my blood is a flow of rubies

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby breaks Jaha's nose, Abby calling Clarke and Jaha out, Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, my take on Abby's reaction on the plan in 4x11, shit is going to go down people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Abby can feel the anger course through her veins as she makes her way through the hallways of the bunker. Her pace is relentless and more than one person has jumped out of her way after noticing the furious look on her face. She’s faintly aware of that fact that Bellamy’s walking behind her, his steps matching hers, his face grim. After he had informed her about Clarke and Jaha’s plan, she had raced out of the room and he had wordlessly followed her.“Is it true?”“Mom I-,” Clarke starts, but Abby quickly cuts her off.“It’s a simple yes or no question, Clarke.”





	Skin to bone, my blood is a flow of rubies

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when you combine salt with post-epi discussions? Apparently this little story. Honestly, I can't wait for next week's episode because there's just _no way_ Abby is going to let them go through with this plan.

Abby can feel the anger course through her veins as she makes her way through the hallways of the bunker. Her pace is relentless and more than one person has jumped out of her way after noticing the furious look on her face. She’s faintly aware of that fact that Bellamy’s walking behind her, his steps matching hers, his face grim. After he had informed her about Clarke and Jaha’s plan, she had raced out of the room and he had wordlessly followed her.

Finally arriving at the quarters they’ve converted into a strategy room, Abby doesn’t even bother with knocking, she simply throws open the door, startling its occupants before barging in.

Without giving either Clarke or Thelonius the time to say something, she stops in front of them.  

“Is it true?”

Behind her, she hears the sound of Bellamy closing the door, but her gaze is focused on the two people in front of her. She’s surprised at how calm and collected the question came out because there’s a turmoil raging inside of her.

Her daughter’s eyes briefly flicker to Bellamy, who’s standing to Abby's right with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Mom I-,” she starts, but Abby quickly cuts her off.

“It’s a simple yes or no question, Clarke.”

At the curtness of her mother’s interjection, she snaps her mouth shut and tilts her head in such a way that reminds Abby so much of Jake when he had told her about his plan to inform the people of the Ark about its failing system, that she feels as if all the air is knocked out of her lungs. Clarke has the same determined gleam in her eyes Jake had, and Abby furiously hopes that this time she’ll be able to save her daughter and everyone else.

“Yes,” her daughter replies, her voice resolute and calm and Abby’s thrown back to a couple of months ago when Clarke had given her the _you may be Chancellor, but I’m in charge_ speech. She's feeling just as helpless as she did all those months before but she won't relent as easy to her daughter as she did then. 

“Abby if I may –, ” Thelonius begins, and at the sound of the man’s voice, the anger that had been simmering beneath her skin rekindled and without giving it a second thought, Abby simply balls her hand into a fist and swings it at his face, her knuckles connecting with his nose with a satisfying crack.

The man staggers backwards, his face slack with shock as one of his hands covers his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Clarke’s still standing next to him, looking completely gobsmacked and speechless at her mother’s action.

“You may not,” Abby grumbles through gritted teeth while flexing her hand, wincing slightly at the pain radiating from her knuckles, “ _Who_ do you think you are, making this kind of decisions!”

“It was my plan. I did what I had to do,” Clarke interjects, only to falter when Abby swivels her attention back to her and gives her a glare of annoyance.

“Don’t interrupt me. And enough with the I had to do it excuse. I'll get back to you in a moment,” she orders, focussing once more on the man she'd considered a friend for so long. 

“I don’t owe you any accountability. You’re not the Chancellor anymore,” Thelonius grunts out, his face contorted with pain and anger. 

“No, I’m not. But then again, neither are _you._ The days when you dictated the law are long gone Thelonius. Get over it and accept that you aren’t in charge anymore,” she retorts back, feeling a flash of satisfaction at the sight of his bruised nose.

“I’m only doing what’s right for our people,” he insists.

At that Abby can’t help but let out a disbelieving snort, “Forgive me for not bowing down to you and praising you, but the last time you claimed this, people swallowed a chip and lost their free will. Not to mention the countless of people who lost their lives. You don’t get to decide who lives and who doesn’t Thelonius. Those people outside of the bunker deserve to survive this nuclear meltdown just as much as we do.”

“As for you,” Abby continues in a softer voice, as she takes a step forward and reaching out so she can cup her daughter’s cheek.

“I know that you think that you have to do this, that circumstances have pushed you into making this decision and that you’ve got no other choice, but this isn’t the way Clarke. We’ve all made mistakes, none of us are innocent, I’m the last person to proclaim otherwise. We’ve all danced along the line between what’s morally right and not, I _know_ that. I haven’t forgotten about my past actions. Or how I was prepared to inject Emori with Luna’s bone marrow and expose her to radiation. But this? Betraying our allies? Leaving people behind? What about Octavia? And Marcus? – She stops to take a deep breath- There has to be another way,” she pleads, wishing that her daughter will come to her senses.

"Kane would have done the same thing," Clarke cooly replies and Abby has to take a step backwards.

Her eyes widen as her hand slips from her daughter's cheek, and she feels as if she got punched in the stomach.

"Marcus would have _never_ agreed to this," Abby exclaims, her voice trembling, both in anger and anguish.

"The Marcus you knew on the ark, the one groomed into stoicism and cold pragmatism under Thelonious," she continues, briefly giving the man in question a cold look, "He would have considered it. But this Marcus, _my_ Marcus -," Abby falters, her voice breaking, "He wouldn't and you know it," she accuses her daughter, "and you -," as she shifts her gaze back to Thelonius, "You most certainly know it. Which is why the both of you have left him to die. Because you _know_ he wouldn't have let you go through with this," she ends, refusing to let the tears that have gathered in her eyes fall.  

Both their silence is enough of a confirmation and the unyielding look in their eyes, makes her want to scream at both of them, but no amount of crying or yelling will make them change their mind or save the people who are still outside.

“There was no time for us to get Kane. We had to act fast,” Clarke states.

“Don’t -,” she snaps, “insult me. From what I’m told, you still had time to sedate and drag Bellamy to the bunker. This is why you didn’t want me to come to the conclave, isn’t it? Not because you needed my expertise in the bunker, but for the execution of this plan if things didn’t go the way you expected, if it looked like Octavia wouldn't win,” she claims.

“You’re our best doctor mom. I couldn’t risk it. Jaha advised that it would be better if you stayed in the bunker,” Clarke explains, the look on her face desperate as she tries to make her mom understand.

Abby lets out a hollow laugh, “Look at the both of you. Standing there, looking all self-righteous. Looks like you succeeded after all,” she states, levelling her gaze towards Thelonius, “You tried to shape Marcus into a new version of you and you did succeed for a while, but in the end, you failed because Marcus is a much better man that you’ll ever be. So now you tried to turn my daughter into your new protégé.”

“You want to know the irony of this all Clarke? You sided with the man who won’t hesitate to sacrifice people, while the man you locked out, the man you left to _die_ , the man who’s been trying to ensure all of our safety, is the reason why I’m still alive,” she discloses.

At her daughter’s frown, Abby scoffs, “Oh, didn’t Thelonius tell you? If Marcus hadn’t taken the chip, Thelonius would have put a bullet through my head,” she elaborates, her voice hard and cold.

“Remember that Clarke. This is the type of person you’ve sided with.”

“Mom, I-,” Clarke starts but she stops when Abby raises a hand.

“No. This conversation is over, but don’t think for _one second_ that I’m going to accept this. I’m not going to let all those people, including our _own_ people, die. Their blood will be on your hands and trust me, it’ll never wash off.”

Without sparing either of them a final glance, she turns around and leaves the room, marching to a room where she knows maps are stored.

“What are you doing?” A voice calls out and when she turns around, she comes face to face with Bellamy, who's leaning against the door. 

“Looking for the blueprints of this bunker. There’s got to be another way in or out and if there is, I’m going to find it. So are you planning on helping me to get your sister and Marcus back or are you simply going to stand there?”

Her question prompts a weak smile from the young man and a look of determination flashes over his face.  

“Let’s go get our people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
